Marry Me
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Twice Joffrey was asked to marry only once he asks.


DEVILSLittleDaughter! :-) Yup should check out my profile. Here's an. Game of Thrones story from me. I guess ur all probably wondering why I have only one shots we'll guess what I creating my multi chapters right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs fully to whatever or whoever created this tv show.

If you have anything against gay love then leave my story right away because I'm gonna be writing about it. Okay that's out! XD

1: This is a humor/hurt & comfort fic.

2: This is a Fluffy!

3: Multiple Pairings

4: Male Pregnancy

Characters: Joffrey Baratheon, Cersei Baratheon, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Bran Stark, Robb Stark, Eddard Stark,

Mentions of Bran/Joffrey, Sansa/Joffrey, Arya/Joffrey, Robb/Jon

Summary: Twice Joffrey was asked to marry only once he asks.

Title: Marry Me

(One)

Sansa -11

Joffrey - 11

Sansa Stark blushed deepen as Prince Joffrey Baratheon kissed her trembling hand with passion, before they're parents. Glancing upwards Joffrey sent Sansa an flirtatious smile as he raised to his full length; towering over the red-haired girl.

"You are quiet an beauty Princess Sansa Stark. You must be blessed with your mother's gift." Sansa snorted unladylike before covering her cherry painted face, as an pig like snort ripped thru her throat. Cersei Baratheon watched as her eldest son released the girl's hand at the sound. Regaining his poser Joffrey took an step back from the now drooling Princess Sansa who soon regained his composer.

Sansa Stark coughed in embarrassment before allowing her shrieking voiceto reach the Prince's ears. "Oh my! Prince Joffrey!" Joffrey sneered at the girl ignoring his mother's warning looks. Suddenly Joffrey's hand was grasped "Prince Joffrey Baratheon will you marry me?" The throne room grew quiet before Joffrey's laughter filled the room as he yanked his hand from Sansa's grip before his face turned cold.

"What type of man to you take me for? Having an woman ask to marry me is disrespectful, and weak. Why would an man marry an woman would you dare ask for his hand. If you are worthily of the man asking you don't you dare ask him; and Sansa Stark you aren't worth it." Joffrey sneered before returning to his mother's side ignoring the whimpering of Sansa Stark. Freezing to see the brown haired beauty run towards the girl. They shared similar features but the boy was quiet more ravishing then his elder sister. 'Quiet beautiful.'

(Two)

Arya - 11

Joffrey - 13

Joffrey narrowed his eyes as the sword was held at his throat almost scratching the perfectly smooth skin. Arya Starl smirked at the prince befor her before lowering her sword bending down swiftly to throw the princes' towards him. "Pick it up boy. Let's see if you can win against an girl." "You shall regret that you little pest." Snatching the sword up Joffrey swung smiling as he catch the tomboy off guard.

Arya countered by swinging the sword at the boys' legs narrowing her eyes as he dodged the move only to press the sword against the her neck. "Now little girl. Why have you been following me?" "My sister wouldn't shut up about you so I wanted to see what was so important." "Your sister?" "Sansa Stark. I am Princess Arya Stark." "Your idiot sister is still in love with me. I should have known. What about you little Stark~ Do you fancy me also~"

The blush on her face gave Joffrey his answer. His blue eyes lingered longer on the boy hidden in the bushes watching them. Bran Stark, quiet an beauty he was. Turning on his heel he began walking back towards his horse only to have an hand touch his. "What?" "Will you marry me?" Startled Joffrey turned back looking at the serious face on the little girl he muttered curses before straighten up. "Why?"

"Most of the boys won't fight me because I am girl, and I'm an Princess but you did. Also your quiet handsome like my sister said." "I shall not marry an child let alone an 9 year old." "I am 11!" "Still an child. Arya you aren't ready for marriage let alone be gaming an family with me." Seeing the girls' tear eyed face he gave an weak smile before kissing her head softly as he began walking back to his horse; ignoring the soft cries of Arya Stark.

(Three)

Bran - 13

Arya - 14

Sansa - 16

Joffrey - 16

"Marry me?" Joffrey Baratheon ignored the grasps from within the throne room as he kneeled before Bran Stark, the youngest son of King Eddard Stark. Bran glanced towards his father who eyes were narrowed heavily at the blond Prince Joffrey. An pure gold necklace with an rare dragon crystal was held out in Joffrey's arms as he locked eyes with his true love. Bran cleared his throat ignoring his sisters glares.

"Why?" "You special. Your sisters are beautiful women but I want you. I desire you. I only want to see you pregnant with my seed." "Joffrey!" "Mother you know I'm always blunt. Prince Bran Stark will you marry me?" "There is only one problem Bran can't bare children, and you an heir."

Eddard Stark seemed smug as he stared at. Joffrey only to see the boys' smile grew dangerously large. "I have received information from Sansa Stark that her baby brother Bran has began monthly bleeding as, has her, and Arya. Bran will you marry me?" "I'm only 13!" "I'm 16."

The throne room grew quiet as Bran stood ignoring his father, and sisters. He bent low to accept the necklace before placing in it his hands. Turing on his heel he walked away only to stop at the throne room door. "I shall marry you...if you catch me." Joffrey laughed before running after his true love leaving behind the throne room. Bran turned back to stop allowing the Prince to catch him, and wrap his arms around him. Sealing they're future marriage with an kiss. "Mine." "Yours."


End file.
